The Staircase Catalyst
by denajeanx
Summary: A continuation of the staircase scene between Sheldon and Amy from 'The Cooper Extraction'. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: I do not own the Big Bang Theory nor any of its characters. If I did, I would have a lot more money in my bank account.**

_Headed up the stairs, luggage in tow, Amy looked up at Sheldon as if the secrets of the universe had been revealed to her. They made it up one flight of stairs before the silence finally broke. _

_"You okay?" Sheldon looked down to Amy and her semi-strange behavior. _

_"I am just really glad you're back" Her eyes never leaving him and her hand unconsciously reaching out to stroke her hand down his arm, covered by a windbreaker, for just a moment before hesitating and retreating._

_"Me too… I've got a lot of TV to catch up on."_

_"I missed you." Amy spoke tenderly, she meant it. She thought about him every second he was gone and not even their whole group of friends being together could compensate for that._

_"To quote Han Solo… I know." That wasn't the response she was hoping for, so she pushed further. _

_"Did you miss me?" There, it was out there. Even with Leonard's revelation to her about Sheldon's screensaver, she was nervously bracing for his response. _

_"I would have preferred to have you there with me… or instead of me." Amy smiled still the same tender look she had been giving him walking up three flights of stairs. _

_"Did you hold the baby?"_

_"I did." Sheldon replied shortly but the Neurobiologist in Amy wanted more of an answer than that. _

_"And… how'd that make you feel?"_

_"Looking into the blank, innocent eyes of a creature that cannot begin to comprehend anything I was saying? Basically, just another day at the office." Sheldon was unlocking the door as they were about to step into his apartment._

* * *

"And you didn't feel any sort of connection to him? That baby is your nephew after all." Amy couldn't say that she was surprised by his reaction.

"Sure, I guess so." Sheldon replied numbly as he sat in his spot and looked down at it lovingly. "Oh yes, I missed you, dear friend." Wiggling his backside into the couch firmly.

"Oh sure, you have no trouble saying that you missed your spot." Amy spat back sarcastically as she went to the kitchen to make them some tea.

"I sense some hostility Amy, what is wrong?"

"No, you don't sense hostility, you sense sarcasm." Amy smiled half-heartedly.

"Ah, shoot. I really thought I was getting better at that." Sheldon admonished himself.

"I have to say Sheldon, I am very surprised at how well you handled Missy giving birth. I know that it was very hard for you to deal with and I am extremely proud." Amy was returning to the couch with their respective mugs.

"I honestly don't know how I made it through, but thanks kid." Sheldon nudged her with his elbow and winked suppressing his eidetic memory from replaying the scene he had witnessed.

"Did it make you think about our future at all?"

"Did seeing my sister's lady parts make me think about our future?" Sheldon laughed. "No Amy, that was the farthest thing from my mind. I was traumatized." Sheldon realized he may have said something wrong when he looked back to Amy who was now staring into her tea sadly.

"I meant seeing the baby and holding him, did it make you think about our future?"

"Amy, we are a long way from that." Sheldon was right, Amy's thoughts had spiraled out of control since seeing the screensaver.

"I know, you're right. It's just when Leonard showed me that my picture was on screensaver, it made me think that you really cared about me."

"Leonard did what?" Sheldon looked at Amy as if she had sprouted another head.

"Yes, he showed me. But, before you get mad at him, let me tell you what happened." Amy went on to tell him everything that had happened while decorating the Christmas tree. How they had all pictured what their lives would be like if they didn't have Sheldon.

"….And then I mentioned that I didn't think you cared for me and that's when Leonard showed me." Amy finished, holding back tears as she recounted the moment.

"Amy! How could you think that I don't care for you?!" Sheldon put his mug on the coffee table and placed his hand on top of Amy's which was resting on her knee. His touch sent chills through her entire body. He was staring directly into her eyes.

"Amy, I care for you very much. There is not a day that goes by that I don't worry about if you are safe, if you remembered to lock your apartment door, or if you fell in the shower, or if you turned your oven off. I think about you all the time. You know it is hard for me to express my emotions, but I am trying, I promise. This is all so new to me, these feelings, I don't know how to process them sometimes so I suppress them. I don't want you to ever think that I don't care, I just don't know what these feelings are." Amy never left his eyes, he was truly speaking from his heart and she was trying not to break down crying.

"I feel the same way about you. Although, I know that you remember to lock your door and turn your oven off." Amy smiled. "You know what these feelings are? It's called love." Amy whispered as she flipped her hand over beneath his and squeezed it.

"You don't believe in love, Amy. You told me so yourself."

"I was wrong because I love you, Sheldon." Amy eyes pricked with tears as the words she had so desperately wanted to say for the longest time spilled from her lips and she looked down into her tea again. Sheldon's hand cupped under Amy's jaw and lifted her face to meet his, which were now just inches apart. They stayed like this for several moments, both breathing heavily, hearts racing, afraid to move, and unsure of what was happening between them. Before Sheldon's mind could persuade him otherwise, his lips grazed hers so softly, as if to test the waters. Amy took a sharp breath in and pushed her lips harder onto his, letting her arm find its way to the back of his neck, gripping him tight so this moment would never end. Sheldon was unsure of how long this should last or what he should do next but a large part of him did not hate it. Again, ignoring his mind which screamed at him to stop, he knew he needed to prove how much he cared for her, as his tongue parted his lips and met Amy's willing mouth. She let out a soft moan against the welcoming of his kiss and her other arm was now gripping his shoulder pulling his body closer to her. Amy could smell his scent – talc, as always and this new minty taste of his mouth was sending her body into oblivion. They were nearly flushed chest to chest. She could feel his heart racing, as hers was, matching each other – beat for beat. Amy could feel a new sensation, Sheldon's hand was working through her hair and then both of his hands were grasping the sides of her face. And then everything stopped, he released his lips and his grip on her, his face still less than an inch from hers, but they were no longer touching, just breathing heavily, both of their eyes filled with feral desire.

"Amy, don't ever think I don't care about you again, because I do. I love you."

Amy was hysterically crying now, she couldn't believe the words coming from him and that she had ever doubted his feelings. She felt guilty for the thoughts that previously crossed her mind.

"Why are you crying? Did I make you feel sad? I thought you wanted me to tell you how I feel." Sheldon was thoroughly puzzled.

"No Sheldon, I am happy – so happy, and mad at myself for doubting you." Amy couldn't look up at him.

"Poor kid, don't beat yourself up. I know I am not the easiest person to deal with." Sheldon desperately wanted Amy to stop crying, it physically pained him to see her like that.

"What just happened between us… the kiss, do you think it will ever happen again?" Amy whispered, terrified by the potential response.

"I actually enjoyed it. You are the only person who could ever make me override my mind and succumb to my physical feelings. So, to answer your question, yes."

That was all Amy needed to hear before she pounced like a lioness, Sheldon, her unexpecting but welcoming prey. She straddled his legs and grasped his face with both hands and pushed her lips onto his, her tongue seeking entrance and granted access. Amy knew she was taking a big risk, he could push her off and run at any second like a spooked horse. Instead, she felt Sheldon's hand on her collarbone and sliding slowly down her chest, as if silently asking permission. Amy unbuttoned her cardigan and threw it to floor as the answer to his question. She could feel Sheldon smile against her mouth, as his hand worked to unbutton her collared shirt revealing her leopard print bra. "Really Amy? Leopard?" He mumbled against her mouth. The only thing she could respond with was "Mhmmm" as she released her lips from his and began kissing down his neck. Sheldon hesitated as he could feel stirring below his waist, as his hand caressed her covered breast and her lips continued tracing his neck. Amy began hiking her skirt up to her hips and he could feel the heat coming from between her legs, which did nothing to help the arousal he was feeling. He momentarily panicked. Should he stop her? Surely, she could feel the effect she was having on him. He tried to calm his brain, searching for anything to calm his mind. The book – 'Don't Sweat the Small Things" that he read. He tried to remember exerpts from the book as Amy was pulling his shirts over his head and running her hands down his bare chest. She was admiring every inch of his bare flesh. What had come over this woman? She was an animal. As thoughts raced through his head he realized, he could do this. He could give her what she has wanted for years. What he has wanted for months but couldn't – no, didn't, act on. Couldn't he? As if she could read his thoughts, she stopped.

"Are you okay? I can feel you trembling. We don't have to do this now."

"No no, I want to." Sheldon whispered although he wasn't entirely sure of himself. "But, let's go to the bedroom, I don't want to continue this here."

Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the couch, his head looking back at pieces of clothing scattered in the living room, the unpacked suitcase on the floor, and the mugs half-filled on the table. He was fighting the compulsions to clean and organize. "Don't Sweat the Small Things" he repeated silently to himself. Amy was practically dragging him down the hallway, flung the door open, and made her way to the bed ridding herself of her skirt and tights on the way. She stood only in her undergarments and Sheldon was frozen, staring at her rounded rear that his hand had been on just a few weeks ago. He walked slowly to the edge of the bed where Amy was waiting for him, still unsure of himself and if this was really happening.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You look unsure."

"Amy, I am sure. I am sure. I am sure." Sheldon wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself – or both. "Don't Sweat the Small Things", he repeated again silently.

Amy's limbic system had dibs on her brain right now. "You are wearing far too many clothes." Amy purred and her surprising skilled fingers began unbuckling his belt. Sheldon helped his pants down the rest of the way. Amy scooted herself back against the headboard and beckoned Sheldon with her index finger.

This was it – now or never, Sheldon thought. He loved Amy, he could do this. They both wanted it, reassuring himself one last time.

He climbed onto the bed and Amy met him in the middle, straddling his legs, as she had been on the couch and resuming right where they left off. Sheldon was far more enthusiastic than he had been on the couch, which gave Amy reassurance that she wasn't forcing him. His hands grasped her rear tightly and Amy let out a pleading moan, his hand moved up her back, fiddling with the back of her bra unsuccessfully. Amy reached between them put her hands between her breasts and flung her bra to the floor.

"It unhooks from the front." Amy smiled seductively.

Sheldon just stared. Her bare breasts were practically staring him in the face. His first instinct was to kiss them. Should he? Was that the right thing to do?

"You can touch them. They are yours after all." Amy said jiggling her chest, as if reading his thoughts again.

'Yours', that word did something to him, it fueled his baser urges. His hands curiously touched them caressing the peaks of her nipples and then taking them into his mouth one by one. Amy rocked her hips into his arousal and moaned with pleasure. Her hands were running down his chest, to his stomach, before stopping short of his pelvis, unsure if she should touch him there. Sheldon's hand grabbed her wrist and pushed it down into his briefs so that Amy could feel his erection.

"This is how you make me feel." Sheldon whispered onto Amy lips as her hand cupped his arousal. Amy just stared into his eyes, not believing what was happening right now. Surely, this had to be a dream?

She could play his game, she grabbed one of his hands pushing into her panties so that he could feel her slick center.

"This… is what you have done to me, for years." Amy smirked as she silently showed him how to arouse her by swirling his finger over her core.

"Oh Sheldon." Her head flew back so that her hair was touching the bed. He continued to move his fingers as she showed him, he was obviously doing something right.

"Sheldon, stop." He looked up as if he done something wrong.

"No, I just don't want to lose it yet." Again mind-reading. This woman was purely amazing.

Amy got off the bed and took off the last piece of clothing.

"Your turn." She commanded.

Sheldon was now a more than willing participant as he stared as his girlfriend's beautiful bare figure. He shed himself his briefs, as he was told, and Amy crawled back onto the bed, resuming her position of straddling his legs. He could feel her arousal on his leg, it shined as the sunlight hit it.

"We don't have protection, Amy." Sheldon panicked. He had come this far and didn't think of this.

"Don't worry, we have both been tested, and I am on the pill." That was an acceptable answer to Sheldon.

"Are you ready?" He asked and he grasped himself in preparation.

"Mhmm." Amy nodded her head and smiled as she lowered her hips onto him and felt his entire length inside her.

"OH GOD. Don't move." She commanded she got used to him inside of her, letting the pain subside.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asked concerned knowing the first time could hurt for her.

"Yes, just please don't move until I say so." Amy pleaded.

After a few moments had passed, she nodded allowing them to proceed. Amy quickly took control of the pace as she rose and then lowered herself back onto him, agonizingly slow at first. Sheldon had a tight grasp on her waist and his eyes were closed, as he was overcome with the feeling of being so intimately connected to her.

"Oh Amy." Sheldon moaned.

Amy quickened her pace as Sheldon's eyes opened to meet hers. They stared at each other until Sheldon watched Amy's eyes roll back in her head and let out the loudest noise he had ever heard from a human being.

"Oh Sheldon, don't stop. Don't stop." He was controlling the pace since she had been nearly rendered catatonic with pleasure.

Her pleasured hazy eyes met his again, as he continued to thrust harder into her and she watched as he came undone for the first time.

"Oh. Amy. Amy. Amy." And it was over. He opened his eyes to her smiling face, his face inches from hers. He planted a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Amy." He declared with 110% certainty.

"To quote Han Solo, I know." Amy smiled devilishly.


End file.
